


The Lies Mirrors Tell You

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Sometimes people just have bad days, and insecurites rise, but Alec happens to notice these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Magnus is having a bad day, that's it. It's nothing more.No matter how much he tells himself that however, he can't believe it.





	The Lies Mirrors Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> "If you like writing Magnus angst maybe something about him not liking how you looks? Like a bad day where his makeup doesn’t look hot to him anymore, his clothes look ridiculous, he hates his beauty mark. Just a bad day and hopefully some Alec noticing he’s self conscious making him feel better? Thanks! I’d love to read it you’re a great writer (:" was the prompt.
> 
> I really hope you like it, loves!! <3 
> 
> shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr, feel free to come shout at me! I love hearing from you!

Magnus wasn’t sure how long he stared in the mirror that morning, or how many times he had taken off and reapplied his makeup before he gave up. The eyeliner was smudge around the corners and his eyes wouldn’t stop watering. 

He was sure he had tried on every outfit in his closet by the time he was actually supposed to leave, but nothing seemed to make him feel better.

Nothing seemed to work. 

He would rather just show up to the Institute in what he was wearing, but he knew he could never do that. 

He couldn’t just walk in there wearing a pair of boxers and Alec’s oversized sweater, no matter how badly he wanted to. 

Magnus sighed, resting his forehead against the door. He wasn’t going to cry, not over this. 

He brushed his hair with slow movements, the self hatred burning brighter and brighter in his eyes until the hair brush burned against his hand and he dropped it with a curse. 

Magnus kicked the brush away with a glare, glancing at himself in the mirror with a sigh. He glamored his eyes and after a second, did the same to the small beauty mark above his eyebrow. He hated it. 

He hated everything about himself right now. 

Magnus grabbed the outfit he had already planned to wear the night before, trying to calm his shaking hands as he pulled each piece on with as much grace as he could muster. 

He took one last long look in the mirror, straightening out the smudged eyeliner by his eye as best he could, and walked through a portal he summoned behind him. 

~~\-----~~

This wasn’t making him feel any better. Normally whenever he was standing in the Institute, he felt powerful and pride. He was proud of who he was and what he stood for. 

But now, standing there trying to repair the wards, it was like he could feel every pair of eyes on him like a pair of ants crawling across his skin. 

Magnus was focusing more of his energy on keeping his hands steady than on the actual magic itself. He felt exhausted. 

He felt so drained over...everything. 

“Hey,”

He felt the muscular arms wrap around him before he really took in the voice, warmth spreading across his back and neck from the contact. 

“Hello, love.” He said softly. Alec never showed any sort of physical contact at the Institute normally, especially when his parents were there. Magnus understood that, he was still getting use to being out of the closet. 

He lowered his hands, letting himself breath for a minute, but Alec reached around him and grabbed his hands and pulled them against his chest. 

“Are you alright?”

“Of course.” Magnus reassured, but he knew his voice sounded weak, almost as weak as he felt mentally. 

“Hmm,” Alec hummed, pressing his lips against Magnus’ shoulder. 

He could feel the people watching him again and it felt worse than ants, worse than anything. It was like small needles were poking him and he couldn’t make it stop. 

“I love your beauty mark, it’s so...pretty.” Alec whispered and he froze. Alec let out a small noise of realization and he kissed Magnus’ cheek softly. “You’re okay, babe. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I love you to much for that.” Alec squeezed him against his chest and he could feel the tears brimming his eyes. 

“Is there somewhere…”

“C’mon.” Alec slid his fingers between Magnus’ and pulled him down the hallway, glaring darkly at the Shadowhunters who were watching them with judging eyes. “I’m sure all of you have work to do, so do it.” He snapped, his voice lowering. “Now.”

They were like ants following the call of the queen, hustling around frantically with shame at being caught. 

Alec gave a short nod to Isabelle, who was watching from the center of the room with a proud look on her face. She wiggled her fingers at Magnus with a smile that he managed to return. 

Alec shut the door quietly behind him as Magnus walked through the room and collapsed on the couch. He felt Alec’s hands on his knees and he looked up with teary eyes. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong.” He answered before Alec could ask. “I just...I don’t have any motivation today.” He laid himself on the couch and tucked his head against his arm. 

“Is that all, babe?” Alec asked quietly, sitting down beside him and rubbing his thumb over Magnus’ waist comfortingly. 

Magnus smiled tightly at him. “I spent 20 minutes doing this,” He waved at his eyes. “Because it just wasn’t right. Nothing was right.” His voice cracked and he let out an annoyed sigh. 

“Is that why you covered up your beauty mark?” He gave a short nod, not looking up at his boyfriend, who frowned. 

“Well, you don’t have to show it if you don’t want to. Just like with your eyes,” He started quietly, leaning down so he was inches away from Magnus’ face. “But I love every,” He kissed right above his eyebrow were the mark was. “part of you.” He kissed him on the lips, wrapping his hands around his face and pulling them closer together. 

“Why don’t you take a nap here? You can summon a blanket from home and I’ll stay in here and watch over you.” 

Magnus smiled, trying to ignore the way his heart sped up when Alec called the loft home.

“You’ll watch over me?”

Alec nodded firmly, kissing his forehead. 

“Yeah. I’ll be here when you wake up and, only if you feel like it, then you can deal with the wards. If not we’ll go home and you can try again tomorrow. It’s not urgent and I’m not going to force you to do it when you’re like this.”

Alec grabbed the blanket that Magnus summoned and laid it out across him, tucking it around him until he seemed content with his work. 

“I hope you sleep well, babe.”

“Thank you, love.” Magnus said softly, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I love you.”

Ale smiled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
